Oops! I Forgot The Teme's Birthday
by Dominate One
Summary: Sasuke broods over his forgetting birthday until he takes his present. SasuNaru Abuse, Anal, Angst, COMPLETE, M/M, OC


Oops! I Forgot The Teme's Birthday

(I really did forget it was Sasuke's birthday...I was wondering why there were so many birthday's to Sasuke...THAT was a huge slap to my forehead. Lol Forgive me Sasuke and I offer Naruto strapped to your bed as my forgives take it whenever you want it!!)

Sasuke and Naruto were out on a mission, it had been days since they left Konoha. Naruto was busy filling up the water bottles as Sasuke was brooding over something, made because he forgot to bring his comb or something that stupid. His hair has been looking awful lately, he hoped the teme could forget the comb and concentrated on the mission at hand.

Naruto walked back, he accidental tripped over a small peddle on the ground, and about half of the water slipped on his pants, soaking the right pants leg. He groaned at his misfortune as he walked back to refill the bottle, he hunched back down and let the water flow into the bottle. He sighed as he watched a small fish attacked a much large one, he grinned and silently courage the smaller one on. He shook his head as the small fish swim quickly away as the bigger one turned to see who had bit himon the tail.

Naruto stood up and turned away from the small creek, he stopped as he saw Sasuke staring at him. "What?"

Sasuke walked over to the fast beating blond, he grabbed the bottle from his hands and took a long swig of the contains before handing the half empty back to the blond and took the other bottle, he corked the lid shut and he placed it in his pouch. "Could you be any slower?"

Naruto dumbly stared at what the raven did, "jerk!"

He rolled his eyes and turned and left the blond to get more water for himself. He was now hunched next to the creek, he paused as he stared at the mouth piece, he gulped and turned around to see if Sasuke was there, he wasn't. He lifted the tip to his mouth, taking more of the mouth pieces into his mouth that was unnecessarily. He had tasted the raven on the end of the bottle, what was he doing? Naruto still drinking the water before spitting the nasty, filthy water, and the taste of the other boy, why had he done that in the first place?

Naruto had risen the bottle out before filling it back up, he cap it with the hanging cork attached to string, he placed it into his pouch before going back to the camp site. He saw Sasuke kicking dirt on the small fire, he had looked up apon the dobe's return. They had already ate breakfast, Sasuke was glaring at the male as he walked over to where he was.

"What? Want another bottle?" He said in a dick tone.

Sasuke glanced away, he moved over to his bag, he placed his sleeping bag inside before zipping it up. He flung it over his shoulder and turned to look at the blond. "Are you ready?"

"Wait! We're leaving now! I haven't packed yet!"

"That's not my probably." He jumped onto a tree branch, he give a glance one last look before jumping to the next.

Naruto grabbed whatever he could and stuffed it in to his brown bag, he couldn't zip it all the way to the other side, he yanked the bag over his shoulder's and jumped and ran as fast to catch up to the raven, he noticed the raven wasn't even pacing himself, he had to use a lot of his charka, he grinned as he now saw raven hair. "Teme! What the hell was all of that?"

Sasuke didn't even look back or answer the following male.

Naruto shifted his head in front of him, "asshole." he whispered.

"I just want to get this mission over with. If you don't mind hurry your ass up." _Why did I have to spend my birthday with him? Tomorrow...huh. _Sasuke and Naruto headed for the nearest village, they came to a stop at the last of the trees, they looked at the larger village.

"So? Is this Land Of Mud?" Naruto asked looking around, there wasn't that much mud.

Sasuke squinted his eyes, "we better find a place to bed. We'll start looking of information on the whereabouts on Akatsuki." Sasuke jumped from the tree and Naruto jumped beside him. He pocketed his hands and walked towards the village.

"There isn't much mud?"

Sasuke grunted, "idiot. After it rains you'll see."

_'Happy Birthday Teme...How Old Are You?'_

Sasuke left Naruto at the apartment, it wasn't even noon and Naruto was already bored. He also wanted to get out to search for information, maybe if he goes door to door, Sasuke did say he couldn't leave the building. It wasn't going to piss his off so he got up and knocked on the next door, Naruto stared asking if they now anything about Akatsuki.

_I'm 17 Dobe'_

It was around brunch as Sasuke came back from his investigation, he walked into the room and immediately Naruto was here. _Wow, what a big surprise... _Sasuke wasn't going to go look for the baka, he sat down and started unpacked his things.

He heard the door opened and Naruto came in with red cheeks and brown lips stick covering his forehead.

"What the hell?"

"Do you know how many old people live here? A lot! My cheeks are so sore...They made me do chores." Naruto rubbed both palms against his cheeks.

"You went door to door asking about Akatsuki?" Sasuke was sitting at the table with his ninja weapons covering the table.

Naruto nodded as he came over to sat down, he had a elbow on the table holding his chin, he closed one eye, the other staring at the male across the table.

"Did they know anything?"

Naruto shook his head, "I don't even think they know what I was even talking about."

Sasuke blow a bang from his eye. "I guess we failed on the mission."

"Hmm."

Sasuke looked behind him, it was going to rain soon. "It's going to rain, we probably have to stay a day or two."

"A day or two?! Why?"

"Naruto?" He hook a thumb over his shoulder, "it's about to raining. If we move the mud will suck us down." Sasuke sneered as the lack of the blond's intelligent.

_'17..HA! You're Still A Kid'_

Naruto woke up in the early morning, it had rain through the night and it was still raining.

"I was afraid this would happened."

Naruto rubbed his sleepy eyes, he saw the raven near the window, staring at the rain fall. "We're stuck here." Naruto fell back onto his make out bed.

"Hn." Sasuke got up from his knees he walked over to his bed and shifted under the covers.

"We're staying in?"

Sasuke breathing even out, "we can't go outside. Sleeping is probably the only thing we can do."

"Excising!" He throw the covers from him, he sat on top of his covers and stared down at the other male.

"I'm not excising!" Was muffed from the covers over his head.

"There's nothing to do." Naruto fell backwards, letting his legs draped over the Uchiha's body. He lifted his legs and moved them up and down, hitting the Uchiha everytime.

"Naruto go to sleep."

"But I don't want to." He whined as Sasuke continued to sleep. "I'll kick harder!" He warned.

"Fine!" Sasuke throw the covers to the side and stood up, "10 toe touching." Sasuke did the form and Naruto stood up and did the excises. After that they did arm swing, they were now on their reverse cycling. "Is that better?" Sasuke laid back down, he breathing came out in pants as well as for Naruto's

"That's it? Let's do push ups or sit ups."

"You do them!" Sasuke argued, he just wanted to be lazy just for this day.

"Why are are you being like this?"

Naruto never did get the teme to answer him.

_'I'm Older Then You!'_

Naruto again woke up with with feeling of someone close to his body, he had opened his eyes to see Sasuke laying next to him. "Sasuke-teme?" Naruto snugged more into the body next to him. "Hmm."

"Dobe?"

Naruto opened his eyes, he turned his head to the side as saw steel eyes glaring at him. "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

Sasuke glared diamonds, "why are you laying next to me?"

Naruto snorted, "no! You're laying next to me."

Sasuke blinked, "Naruto look around you, you're on my side!"

"Oops! Guess you're right, hehe." Naruto turned around in his sleeping bag.

"Idiot." Sasuke muttered as he turned on his side away from Naruto.

_'Not By Much!'_

It was Sasuke's turn to wake up, he turned to see the blond was snoring loudly. He slapped himself on the head, it was his birthday and it wasn't even past noon. He yawned and stretched his hands out in front of him, he let them flopped to his side, one over Naruto's body.

His birthday could had been more better then this, at least his not alone. Sasuke covered his ears and let out a loud groan, he sat up and looked down at the sleeping blond. "Hey Naruto, Naruto? Hey?"

"Sasuke-chan."

_Oh hell NO!_ Sasuke whacked the blond on the head, the stupid baka wasn't even awoke and he still managed to piss him off.

Naruto bolt from his sleeping bag and onto the hard wood floor, he held his abused head with hands. "What the fuck was that for?"

Sasuke glared, he tossed and throw over his covers onto him, ignoring the blond the entire time. _Why can't this day go any faster? _He felt the blond poked his side, again and again. He was furiously with the blond right now, "Naruto quite it!"

The blond continued, not at all threaten by the teme.

Sasuke shotted up and pushed the blond away from him, he watched the blond flopped backwards, vicious blue eyes peeked out, the blond lunged at him. "Naruto stop it, you idiot."

"I'm not the one's who's being an asshole!"

"Shut up, dumbass." Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blond's head, he pushed the blond over to his back, with the raven looming over top of him.

"What the hell is your problem?!"

Sasuke growled and yanked the blond up his his shirt, smashing this lips together. "Get in my sleeping bag." He voice was stained and he ordered the blond.

Naruto gulped at the order, he slid his legs inside along with Sasuke's. Sasuke then unzipped the sleeping bag where he could freely move around, he pulled the baka's boxers down his legs. He gripped the long legs and throw them over his shoulder's, Naruto looked like he was going to shout, he had moved his hand over his mouth just in time. He forcedly held the blond's words in, he licked his palm and moved it to his erection that was still caged up in his pants. He slid his hand inside to stroke himself, Sasuke leaned down, panting against his hand, he eyes stared into Naruto's. "You do know what I'm going to do?"

Naruto just blinked, he felt the blond gulp. He knew.

Sasuke pushed his pants with the push of his wrist, he shifted his knees closer to the blonds back. He gripped the head and he inched into the crack, he soon gripped under his head as he pushed into the blond, his fingers inched back as he thrusted more into the blond.

He groaned as he leaned more close to the blond, having his mouth right beside the blonds ear, panting into it.

Naruto teared up, he couldn't let out any kind of shouts. He tried moving his hands, he gripped the raven wrist and the back of his back, tightly gripping them. The position was uncomfortable to say the least. All of Naruto's weight was falling upon his upper back and shoulders.

Naruto moaned painfully as Sasuke thrusted back into him, Naruto could fell his penis harden even with the pain.

Sasuke widen his knees and pressed skin to skin against the blond. "Dobe poke me again and I'll poke you remember that." Sasuke moved his knees back as well as his shafted, he eased back into the tight fit, he let out a gasp close to the blond's ear.

He kissed the corner of Naruto's mouth and cautiously increased his rhythm. Shudders of pleasure started to ripple down the blonde's torso although he still cringed in obvious discomfort. Sasuke gripped the hand that was over the blond's mouth at the muffed sound of Naruto's soft gasps, his hips thrusting harder and deeper. Sasuke gasps became sharper, more frequent, rising in pitch.

He managed to grunt in return and thrust deep. Every muscle in Naruto's body tightened briefly, he dug his nails sharply into Sasuke's wrist, not caring if he made a mark and then relaxed, spilling over, crying out. Sasuke followed soon after Naruto cum all over his torso.

_'You're Just Jealous'_

It has been a two day walk back to Konoha, Naruto had followed behind Sasuke the entire time, he was his bitch in a way, those days in Mud had been painful yet enjoyable. Apon entering Konoha there was a swam of fangirls, holding up 'Happy Birthday' signs. Naruto looked behind him, he saw no one. "Who's birthday is it?"

"Figures." Sasuke sighed as he walked towards the gates where every girls was there holding bouquet of flowers.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE UCHIHA!!" All the girls said at once.

Naruto had ran up behind the prick, "it's your birthday?"

"It was my birthday two days ago." He turned around to look at the blond. "Come over to my place tonight."

The swam of girls charged for the now one year older Uchiha, they were a few from the raven when he preforming hand signs and puffed away, leaving the group and Naruto confused. Naruto chuckled as the swan of girls were now standing angry, some screamed other stomped their feet and dropped their signs.

_The bastard took his birthday present._

The End.

a/n There's a sequel but it's on Naruto's birthday...it's only four months away. It's been away since I did a lemon. I doesn't count on BS that was raping. (Damn Itachi!)

See you on Naruto's birthday..bye!


End file.
